Torchwood Jango Shuffle
by Baconaise-Light
Summary: several short one shots about Torchwood written to music. Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Gwen/Owen, Owen/Diane, Andy/Gwen one sided. Rated for language. might add more later!


**Several short one-shots about Torchwood which i wrote while certain songs were playing! **

* * *

**Abba, Knowing me, knowing you- This is an Owen/Diane ficlet. set just as she is leaving.**

He cannot believe she is leaving. The breeze whips through his short hair and he hugs the white scarf that now hangs loosely round his shoulders closer to him. She smiles one last time and Owen feels a sharp pain close to his chest. He will never see her again- there's no question about that. The plane begins its descent into the air, and as the pilot and vehicle grow smaller Owen feels for the first time in years like he might cry.

He knows her too well to know she won't give up and turn round. She has to go, and Owen certainly won't be the one to make her stop.

He loves her and probably always will…there's no question about that.

* * *

**Nickelback, Savin me- Ianto/ Jack fic after Tosh and Owen's death. first paragraph- Ianto's thoughts. second- Jack's thoughts and third- written in third person. **

Pain. Pain like no other. Like a thousand rats chewing on my insides. I feel like I'm the last one standing. They're all gone. Lisa…Tosh…Owen… I'm alone. I have no-one and I'm falling into an empty pit of despair. No-one understands this pain- I feel like I'm being swallowed up inside it.

They all disappear after a while- that's just what my life is like now. I know how it feels to be the last one standing. I wish I could leave this life behind me and forget about those I've lost, but I know others now depend on me as well. I'm their leader. I must stay strong for them. When I go, will it be worth saving me? I've lived a thousand lives, maybe more and I need sweet release.

They don't know what will happen to them, or how their future will end, but desperate and lonely they cling to each other for some source of comfort.

* * *

**No doubt, don't speak-** **Rhys/Gwen angsty fic. Rhys is left alone yet again.**

Rhys sighed and blew out the small scented candle on the table. Picking up the cold dinner plate from her side, he shuffled slowly over to the dustbin and tipped it all in. she hadn't turned up again. he had hoped that this time she would. It was that bloody job of hers- taking up her life. He remembered when they had been inseparable. Felt like forever ago now. The sound of her key turning in the lock alerted him to her presence and he span round. She had the nerve to have a smile on her face.

"Where the bloody hell have you been Gwen?!" he demanded. He felt like crying.

"Sorry, I was held up at work," she mumbled apologetically. "But I'm here now," she walked over and tried to put her arms round him but he pushed her away.

"No, not this time Gwen," he muttered firmly. "It hurts what you're doing to me Gwen…see that?" he pointed to the remnants of their dinner. "I spent ages cooking that- I thought we were finally going to have an evening together!"

"I'm so sorry Rhys…"

"Stop explaining Gwen, I'm going to bed." Rhys turned round and walked swiftly out of the room, leaving Gwen alone- a tear rolling down her cheek.

Don't tell me….it hurts.

* * *

**Blink 182, all the small things- Gwen/Owen fic. Owen reflects on his time with Gwen.**

She was his one sin. No matter how many times he told himself to leave, he couldn't. Something about her made his heart stop still and he wanted…no he _needed _to be around her. To hold her.

Then came that day when she left him. When she drove away.

Now he was alone. Always alone.

"You can be such a wanker sometimes Owen!"

He had to agree with that…

* * *

**Nickelback, Rock star- In this fic, Ianto's deepest secret is revealed! Jack/Ianto hints. **

Ianto picked up the half eaten apple core and sniffed with disdain. He added it to the rubbish bag he was gripping in his hand, and continued round the hub slowly collecting up the rest of team's rubbish.

His life wasn't always going to be like this. Once, Ianto had dreamed of being a rock star. He would have been huge. He would definitely not be living in a flat for one thing- that would be the first thing to go. Nope, Ianto would be living in a mansion- the biggest one he could find. He would take Jack and the team to the coolest bars, and they would hang out with all the celebrities. Jack wouldn't be able to take his eyes off Ianto while he danced with Kylie Minogue of course. He would maybe change his name as well- to something more modern like Drake…or Owen.

Nah, Ianto chuckled to himself as he watched his team play basketball. He would wait a few years before chasing this dream. For now, he was living this one….and it was possibly even better than a thousand mansions.

* * *

**Snow Patrol, Chasing cars- Andy/Gwen one sided. Andy often lays in bed thinking of that one special girl.**

Andy lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He imagined she was with him now, one arm wrapped around his waist while she snuggled into his chest.

'Ugh, Andy you stalker' he thought to himself angrily. 'You know how she feels about Rhys so leave her be.'

Alright, he'd leave her alone, but that didn't mean he'd have to stop thinking of her. He could never really say how he felt to her though- and he felt that love was over-rated these days anyway.

He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, remembering when Gwen was a Police Officer and they had crashed into a getaway car. He could still remember the feel of her hand in his as they lay together in the mangled car, waiting to be rescued.

He guessed he wouldn't be able to lie with her again any time soon…

* * *

**Nickelback, Far Away-** **Ianto/Gwen fic- can be taken either way- friendship or fluff.**

Gwen and Ianto would often huddle together in the corner of the hub on particularly bad nights, sharing a blanket and a tub of Pringles. They felt so detatched from the rest of the world…especially since Tosh and Owen died. They only had eachother and Jack to depend on. And God knows, they both clung to Jack like a pair of lost puppies. He was their leader- he had suffered a thousand deaths and a thousand lives. But sometimes that wasn't enough for either of them. Sometimes they needed the company of someone who was going through the same experience. A friend who's shoulder they could cry on. Those were the days when the Captain found them sleeping under a shared blanket- two empty tubs of Pringles beneath their feet and hands clutched so tightly together as if afraid the other one might suddenly disappear and leave them alone again.

* * *

**Bryan Adams, Everything I do (I do it all for you)-** **Jack/Ianto fic. kind of sad.**

"Explain something to me Yan," Jack folded his arms and placed them on the desk before him, so he was leaning over and looking the Welshman straight in the eye. "You've been through so much- if you think about it a lot more than the rest of the team- and yet you still carry on."

Ianto smiled slyly. "It's in my job description remember? Weevils and stuff…"

Jack chuckled slightly. "Seriously Ianto, why do you do it?"

Ianto shrugged. "It's…it's my life. The team are my life," he paused. "_You_ are my life Jack."

Jack smiled softly and leant over towards him- but they were interrupted as Gwen walked into the room complaining about a rampaging weevil.

Jack sighed tiredly and winked sexily at Ianto before following Gwen out of his office.

Ianto watched him go with a sad smile. "That's the thing Jack," he whispered softly after him. "I do it for you…"


End file.
